It all started with Green Goo
by Fred Weasley's Gurl 4 Life
Summary: Harry and his twin are excited to go to Hogwarts. They meet some new friends, and Maddie plays the funniest prank on a certain pair of twins. I'm bad at the descriptions, it's better than it sounds. Rated teen 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge and Character Information

A/N: This is my first Fan-fic, so if it is not all that great, just a warning. I also want you to know that I welcome any type of critisisim, as long as it isn't too harsh. Second of all, I want you to know that many people have written fan fictions about Harry having a twin, and yes this is what this is (for those of you who didn't read the description) but it has a twist. You see, I don't want to make her hang around Harry all the time like she does in most others, and she needs to be a little bit different from Harry, but in a good way. This first chapter is just my character information and prologue. I will try to update this as much as possible, but this website doesn't work on our Mac, so I have to use my Dad's laptop. Enjoy my story, and sorry for such a long note.

* * *

><p>Character Information<p>

Name: Madison Dawn Potter

Apperance: Metamorphmagus. Most natural appearance is ginger hair, hazel eyes that sometimes change colors.

Family: Harry Potter's twin, related to the Dursleys, but doesn't consider them real family.

Likes: The colors violet (purple), any shade of blue, any shade of green, and some oranges, loves to sing, and write songs, poems, and stories.

Hates: The color pink, mean people, boring things, the Dursleys, and Slytheriens later on in the story.

Age: Ten at very beginning, and then eleven for the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

One year old Madison was at her Godfather, Remus Lupin's house when Voldemort killed her parents and attempted to kill her twin Harry. When an owl was sent to him immediately, it did not get to him as fast as it should have. Here is the letter:

Dear Remus,

You must immediately give Madison to her mother's sister and her family. Harry is there with them. It is best they stay away from the magical world. Their parents were killed (but I am sure you are aware of this) by Voldemort. Something happened though, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry. Something that happened saved Harry from the curse, and Harry survived with only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Madison needs to be with Harry, because separating them would make it too much for them to bear when they are older. The address is Number 4, Privet Drive, it would be best if I gave her to them, so if you could bring her to them, I will wait there for you, then give them the girl.

Albus Dumbledore

Madison was given to Dumbledore, and he gave her to the Dursleys, and Hagrid was there to say good-bye to her like he did Harry. When Maddie was five she noticed that she and Harry were different from all the other kids at school. When she got mad, sometimes her hair would turn into flames, but no one but Harry noticed, as her hair was a firery red mess anyways. When they were seven, Madison got the nickname Maddie from Harry, because he thought that she needed a less official sounding name, because she was not at all official, and even though she was thirty minutes younger than Harry, she could punch harder than most of the boys in their class combined.

When they were nine, they started to go to the park alone, and sit on the swings and talk. Harry would tell her about the mean boys that were always with Dudley beating him up, and Maddie always talked about how she wished she was normal, and that all the mean girls would tease her for her hair color, because they were all blondes. Harry told her that she was better than any of those girls, because they were normal and mean, and Maddie reassured Harry that the only reason that they beat him up is that they wanted to have such a wonderful twin, and told him that she was just joking when she said that, saying that he was smarter than all the other children.


	2. Witch! Wizard!

Chapter One: Witch? Wizard!

Narrator's P.O.V.

Harry and Maddie awoke that morning to the most horrid smell ever. Aunt Petunia was dying some of Dudley's old clothes and some really cheap gray clothes so Maddie and Harry could have school uniforms. Maddie and Harry were going to different schools, and that wasn't a surprise, they may be twins, but they don't go to the same school, because there is not a boys and girls academy for kids their age.

Maddie was in the kitchen cooking, and when Harry came in, he set the table. When he finished, and Maddie had served everyone, Uncle Vernon said "Dudley, go get the post."

Of course Dudley didn't want to get the post, he was one of the laziest kids ever. So he told his father "Make Harry get it!" So, Vernon said "Harry go get the post." Harry hated being bossed around by the Dursleys. Harry in a very annoyed voice, but not too annoyed, he said it just so Maddie could hear it the way he wanted it to be said, "Make Dudley get the post, he never gets it." At that point Vernon had gotten so mad that he told Dudley "Hit him with your Smelting stick Dudley." and Dudley tried, but Harry dodged and went out to get the post. Maddie came with him, knowing that Dudley would start making fun of her for her hair, and she hated it, and knew the only reason he teased her was because he couldn't hit her, even if she was family.

Maddie and Harry walked to get the post and saw something unbelievable…

A letter to Harry, and a letter to Maddie!

This was odd, because they did not have any friends from school, and they didn't have any relatives that were nice or any from their parents' side.

There was no stamp, just a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, a serpent, a badger, and an eagle surrounding the letter H.

"Hurry up!" Uncle Vernon had gotten irritated, you could tell.

Harry handed Maddie her letter, and then went into the kitchen, where he gave Vernon his mail. He ripped open the bill and snorted in disgust, threw it over his shoulder. Then taking the post card with interest, read it and told Petunia "Marge is ill, she ate a funny whelk…" but he never got to finish his sentence, as Dudley started yelling "Dad! DAD! Maddie and Harry have got something!"

Dudley tried to wrench Maddie's out of her hand, and got it, and all Maddie had left had been the seal that she had so carefully pulled off. Uncle Vernon had gotten Harry's and was stuttering to Aunt Petunia. He showed her the letter, and then she made a choking sound. They exchanged looks, while Dudley was trying to read the letters that his father had, and as Dudley was not accustomed to being ignored, poked his father with such force on the head that it hurt just watching him do it.

He yelled at us to go away, but Harry and I didn't move, Harry yelling for the letter, and Maddie standing over Dudley, and finally punching him with such force that she almost knocked him over. Dudley ignored it, even though she could see she hurt him somewhat.

Maddie went into the cupboard, and then she just started to cry. There were letters for her and Harry, and there Dudley had to go and ruin it for them. How unfair, she thought about running away, but decided that it wouldn't give her a better chance, as she had no money.

She ran to the park, and just cried. She hated having things taken from her, as she always had things taken away when she was in school with those evil mean girls. She remembers when they would pull her hair, tease her for her clothes, pretend to get afraid of her, and then tell her she's ugly and too skinny, and they would take her assignments and copy them, then throw hers away, but only Harry knew how much that hurt, because the boys he went to school with did the same thing to him.

She sat there until Harry came looking for her saying that they get Dudley's second bedroom. Before, when they shared the cupboard, Maddie slept on the floor, then Harry slept on the floor.

It was dreadful, but they dealt with it, because they had nowhere else to go, and they needed somewhere to live, even if it was a place worse than prison.

"Dudley's room? Why?" Maddie asked with the same sort of confusion Harry had earlier. "Don't know." Harry replied, grabbing her hand "Come on, it's getting late and I don't think they want us to stay here forever, like they would've ten minutes before the letter." With that Maddie stood up, and walked with Harry, while they talked to each other. "Harry, I have to tell, well, actually, show you something."

Maddie's eyes changed color, and she said, "They've been doing this before, and I don't know if you've ever noticed, also sometimes, when you are at school, my hair would turn actual red. Only when I was really mad though, and sometimes it would get a little bit shorter if someone pulled it." Maddie finished, looking depressed, like she normally did these days. Quite odd, though, as no one was there to pick on her except for Dudley, but she normally shook his stupid tormenting remarks off.

"Maddie, what's wrong with you lately, you know, you're always so sad." Harry asked. He was worried about his sister, was something more happening when she was at school then she had been telling?

"Oh, it's just, I've always dreamed of getting out of here, and when we got those letters, I thought maybe we were." She said, full of depression.

"Well, at least it wasn't like you got a letter, I didn't and you got to go to some school where there will be even meaner people." Harry stated, trying to make her feel better, after all, he was her big brother, even if only by thirty minutes.

The next day, there were six more letters, three for Maddie, three for Harry, and they started to wonder why someone was trying to reach them. They didn't have any family from their father's side, because if they did, they wouldn't be with the Dursleys right now. Vernon burned them, and Maddie almost cried, but went

Into Dudley's room, and broke one of his favorite toys, so now it spoke Danish, instead of English. She felt satisfied with herself, and came back down.

The next few days until Sunday went like this, more letters every time.

Finally, on Sunday, Vernon smiled, saying

"Girl! Do you know why I like Sunday?"

"There's no post on Sunday." Harry answered blandly.

"Of course!" and he went right back to sipping his coffee, that is until…

Thirty to forty letters came shooting out of the chimney.

Immediately Maddie and Harry tried to grab one, but Vernon took hold of their collars, and told them to pack some clothes, that they were leaving.

They drove for hours, with no lunch, no food, until they came to a small dingy motel, where they stayed the night, Maddie slept in a small chair, while Harry and Dudley got the beds, of course, Harry wanted Maddie to sleep in the bed, but she refused, saying that if she slept, that she probably would wake up and start to sneeze, because she was very sensitive to dust and those type of things.

The next morning, she awoke, and there was a tapping on the door, when Harry and she went to see what it was, it was a maid, saying, "Are any of you Mr. H. Potter and Ms. M Potter?" Harry and Maddie nodded, and she replied with "I've only got about two hundred up at the desk, about a hundred for each of you." but, then Uncle Vernon came and took the letters from the maid saying nothing, and shut the door in her face. They moved from there, and Maddie slept in the car, as she was very tired.

The next place they were at was the most pitiful shack for anyone to lay eyes on.

However, they went to the boat in the lake, and went across,

So that they might be able to get there before sundown, as it was getting darker by the minute.

Around midnight, there was a loud bang on the door, and Maddie awoke to it.

One more bang, and another knocked the door down. A large man, who was twice the size of a regular human, said, full of joy "Harry you're here! An' Maddie you are too! I haven' seen you since' you wer' babies."

"S-Sorry, b-b-but do I know y-you?" Maddie stuttered, leaving the image of a shy person.

"O' Course you know me. I was wonderin' why you wasn' gettin' your letters."

By then this whole mess had risen, and Maddie, not being able to take all the yelling whispered to Harry "Tell me whatever Hagrid says, I'm going upstairs."

She left, and while all the yelling was going on downstairs she drew inside her notebook, with colors, and making the drawings very detailed.

She enjoyed that she could escape the world by drawing.

That was one of her passions, drawing, and that's what she did in most of her free time.

Finally, Harry came and got her, they were leaving, so Harry told her he'd tell her what Hagrid said on the boat. Hagrid would be taking them someplace, and Harry also handed Maddie her letter.

She was going to open it, but Harry told her they had to leave now, so she ran down the stairs and stayed with Harry and Hagrid.

Maddie felt as if she were going someplace she belonged at last.

When they got across the lake early that morning, Harry explained to Maddie, and let her open her letter of course. She was amazed! She was a witch! She thought that magic was just a fairy tale, not real! "Wow!" she thought, as Harry explained what happened last night.

"So, after you went upstairs after all the yelling and Hagrid introducing himself, he told me what we were. You see, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were lying to us, our parents never died in a car crash. You see, they were killed by the most evil wizard known, his name was Voldemort. He killed many people, with the killing curse. You see, he killed mom and dad, but no one really knows why. He tried to kill me, but something happened that made Voldemort go away, almost like he was dead, and all of his followers they went over to our side again, pretending like they were innocent, except for a few really bad ones that stayed faithful to him because they believed he was still alive, but I don't know what to believe. Hagrid says I'm the most famous person in the wizarding world. He also told me that no one really knows about you except for a very small amount of people. Like Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts." With that Harry finished, and then he went over to Hagrid, asking him where they were going to get all of their things for school, after all, they had never seen a store selling wands before.

Hagrid told them "In London, if you know the right place to look."

And with that, they were off.


	3. Dumb Blondes

Chapter 2: Dumb Blondes

Maddie opened, her letter, and she was amazed, as she had never been accepted into any school, as her teachers thought that she was a troublemaker, which she was.

As she read it, Harry looked over her shoulder, and when she finished reading, Harry said "Cool huh?"

"Of course it's cool I'm a witch, and you're a wizard!"

"Now, Maddie, why wer' you so scared o' me when I came to the door?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, you're very tall, and you know, it's not like I see people who break down doors everyday. Anyways, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, I don' see why not"

"Where was I when Harry was having his whole story going on?" She asked, as she was curios to why not many people knew about her.

"Well, you see you wer' at Re- your godfather's house, and he had to give you to the Dursleys because you two needed to be together as to prevent complications now, while you are at the stage of learning about the things that you can do with magic, and who you are when it comes to magic."

"Oh. Okay." She replied.

Although she was a bit puzzled to why he didn't say her godfather's name, but whatever, he probably thought she would go looking for him, which she would, but that's beside the point.

After they arrived in London, they went to a place called the Leaky Cauldron, which she had never seen before this day. Oh well, magic is pretty funny if you think about it. As they walked through and got their things, the only thing she really payed attention to when they were doing it was when they went to go get their wands. She thought it was all a matter of picking a wand you liked, but no, it was much more. She walked in, and the man said hello to Harry, and asked who she was. She had gotten that a lot today. "I'm his sister, Maddie Potter."

"I'm sorry, , but you see not many people thought you existed, you see there was a rumor that there was a Potter girl, but then it went away, as they could not find her body when they searched, and they deamed her non-existant." He explained.

"It's fine." As had insisted that Maddie went first, she took the first wand he gave her. She did as he told her, and she broke the vase, instead of putting flowers in it. The next wand he gave her, she payed attention to, and she saw that it was ugly. She flicked it at the vase to see if it was the right wand, but it wasn't as instead of it fixing the vase, it made it break into even tinnier pieces. tried one last wand, which Maddie thought was very pretty. It was twelve inches, cherry wood, and had little flowers carved into the sides, and the flowers had a blueish tint, which was very pretty, and she had seen no wands like it. She flicked it at the vase, and it repaired itself. She was so happy with her wand that she didn't even pay attention when Harry was going through his wand trials. After they had grabbed their wands and payed for them, they went outside, to find Hagrid waiting for them.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed, giving Harry an owl, and then saying to Maddie "I got you this notebook, 'cause I saw you drawin' a lot"

She gave him a hug, and he laughed. The next day was a blur. They had their things, and they went to go find Platform 9 3/4 . Hagrid had left, and they were puzzled as how to find it. After some asking around they saw a lady who had many kids, and they were talking about magic, so they assumed that they were wizards. "Miss? Could you please tell us how to get to the-"

"The platform dear? Well, all you do is run right through the wall in between platforms 9 and 10." Then some boys ran into it, and they disappeared. Maddie figured she would give it a try, and cutting off twins, she ran right into the wall, and found herself at the platform. She made a mental note to make sure to listen to people that were gingers (redheads for you Americans). The twins had come in after her, and they looked at her. They laughed, and she wondered why. She looked at herself, and saw that she was covered in blue stuff! She was fuming, but took out a spell book and looked in it, finding that there was a cleaning spell. She used it to clean herself. She decided to get revenge. She sat with Harry and when one of the gingers, the youngest boy, came into the compartment, she told Harry that she had to go to the loo. She went around and browsed the compartments until she found one with the same twins. She tried to make sure that they didn't see her. She set up a bucket of green nasty goo to fall on the first twin to open the door, and she left. She thought one saw her, but he must have passed it by, because she was only a first year.

Later on, after taking a short nap, she found that there was another two gingers in the compartment, talking to the younger one. She froze. It was those twins! "Crap." She said, a bit too loudly. They were covered in her goo, and they were fuming mad. She looked at them, and then started to laugh. She laughed until Harry started to worry, and then one of the twins said

"I think we found the culprit." And they took her arms.

She thought they were going to hurt her, but they just poured the leftover goo on her. The one that hadn't picked her up said "I'm George, and the one who poured the goo on you is Fred."

Maddie was horrified. She was a troublemaker, but she had never pulled a prank on someone who was older than her. Dumnber than her, yes, but older, no. Then they praised her, and told her that she was brilliant. Then they left, and she cleaned herself up again. She got on her robes, then she resumed her nap. When Harry woke her up to get off the train, she became excited. She got really hyper, and her hair turned a bright yellow!

"Woah." Was all Ron said while Harry pretended it was normal. As they gathered at the front of the room while waiting for the professor to take them in. A blonde boy came up, and started dissing Ron. He told Harry to hang out with people more suitable, and while Harry had a witty comeback, the boy wasn't finished. He turned to Maddie and said " A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be around people like him. Come hang out with us," he said.

Maddie decided this would be good acting practice, so she said "Well, thanks, you know I just love people who like to dis others- but blonde hair like yours makes boys look gay. So you better shut your mouth before I sew it shut, and yeah, I know a spell for that."

The boy just stood there, and then left.

When it was time for the sorting, she was exited. She waited for people to get sorted to their houses. When Harry was called, she knew she was next. After a while, he was pronounced "GRYFFINDOR!" Maddie went up proudly, letting her hair flow a bit longer than normal. As soon as the hat was placed on her hat, it called out "GRYFFINDOR!". Maddie had already been getting odd looks from the students when they called another Potter, but when she sat down at the table she was getting more stares for her yellow hair. She ended up sitting by one of the ginger twins. After the headmaster had made a speech, she dug into the food. She had never had much to eat, and when she saw all the good food she was in heaven. She was eating so much, that the twins had to wonder why.

She went up to the common room, and found out who she was rooming with. She decided to go to sleep, and she dreamt sweetly.


	4. Potions Class

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I have written two chapters though, so that is my way of saying sorry. In this chapter, we get to see Snape's reaction to Maddie! This is going to be good…**

Chapter Three: Potions Class

When Maddie awoke that morning she was greeted with some pretty odd stares from remaining roommates, including Hermione Granger, who was quiet around Maddie (and everyone else). When Maddie decided to break the silence in the room, the only person that stayed was Hermione.

"Hermione?" Maddie asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How come you didn't leave with the other girls?"

"Well," she started "you should never judge a book by its cover, or in your case, a person by who they are related to, and their special abilities."

"Thanks. It's nice to know that not everyone is as judgmental as they are. I thought they just didn't like people who lived in cupboards underneath stairs." Maddie thanked Hermione and told her a joke to lighten up the conversation.

"No problem." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean special abilities anyways? Is that supposed to be a nice way of saying that  
>I'm a freak?" she asked, this time not so jokingly.<p>

"No, no that's not it at all. You're a Metamorphmagus. You have the ability to change your appearance at will." She replied. "However, when your mood changes, you might not be able to control it, and your hair, is what changes with you I guess- turns another color."

"That is SO cool!" she exclaimed.

When Maddie walked down to breakfast, she noticed more people making comments. She held her head high and ignored them. After a few people saw she wasn't reacting, they went to taunt other first years.

After Maddie scarfed down her breakfast, she got her schedule and went to class. After excelling in all her classes (doing better than Hermione!) she didn't think that potions would be so… odd.

For Gryffindors, Potions Class with Snape meant extra work, and always getting points deducted. For Slytheriens, however, it meant less work, extra points gained, and being favored by a teacher. Maddie thought it to be odd, but she thought there must be a reason for it.

When Maddie walked in she looked like she did walking in to all her other classes, long ginger hair flowing, her eyes (which she had turned green to match Harry's so people would know they were related) were as bright as ever, her smile was big and he face showed that she was eager to take on the last lesson of the day.

Snape's P.O.V.

When the Potter girl walked into my class, I assumed that she would look less like her mother, and more like her father, as that was what her brother looked like. When she walked in though, she was a spitting image of her mother. I felt as though I had been transported back to my years in Hogwarts as a student. I remember being so rude to her mother and that was why she and I hadn't stayed friends. The girl smiled at me, and I just looked at her. Not in a harsh way, but in way as though I would a daughter.

Maddie's P.O.V.

Snape did not give me any harsh looks like he did the other Gryffindors. He simply looked at me as one would a family member. I thought that it might be that I reminded him of someone he was related to? I sat down, and then, as Malfoy came over when the other students were still coming in, he started talking to me, and I felt much violated.

"Please leave me alone." I said, quietly, yet sternly.

"No, I don't feel like it." He replied, irritatingly.

"Mr. Malfoy! Is there a reason why Ms. Potter looks so uncomfortable?"

"No-"but Malfoy couldn't finish answering.

"He was refusing to leave me alone, even though I was very polite about asking him to go away Professor. I am sorry that you had to deal with this." If there was one thing that I was good at, it was making people think I was innocent and didn't do anything wrong. (In this case, I didn't.)

"Mr. Malfoy, you will talk to me after class about respecting the other students."

I walked over to the desk closest to Professor Snape's.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him.

As he started to teach, he gave Harry a hard time on a question. I thought it to be odd that he was nice to me and acted as though I was one of the Slytheriens, not a Gryffindor. He was treating Harry the exact opposite of how he was treating me.

When we had to make our potion, there were an uneven number of students, so one would have to work alone. I was completely fine as being the one to work alone. I finished first, and Snape used my potion as the example of the potions should look.

After all the other students had left, I decided to try to use my "special abilities". I tried turning my hair invisible. It worked. I turned every other part of my body invisible, but then I realized my uniform would make me not invisible. Well, there was no way that I was going to be able to go in as an invisible person, but maybe I could sneak in. Maybe? Maddie! You are so stupid I thought to myself. You are the sneakiest person in the world. I snuck in to listen to what Snape had to say about being respectful to the other students. However when I got in I only heard Malfoy say "Yes sir".

Well that was no fun what so ever.

At dinner, word was around that Snape had been nice to a Gryffindor.

I got so many more stares; I just ignored them and ate. I could tell that tonight in the Common Room, I would be quizzed by Harry, Ron, and maybe Ron's brothers. They always seemed to be curious about something.


	5. Questions, Questions,

A/N- I thought I would post this chapter yesterday, however there was an interruption in which I was prevented from posting this chapter. In this chapter, as Maddie said before, she thought she would be quizzed by Harry, Ron, and maybe Ron's brothers in the common room. Well, that's what happens in this chapter.

(Finally starting to get to that point where Fred and George start to get into the story more and it's not just Maddie. YAY!)

Chapter Four: Questions, Questions, Just Stop Asking Me Questions

As I walked up to the Common Room, I found that there was a great deal of students waiting outside the door. They saw me and they looked away, and entered, as if they had never been waiting. I entered along with them, not sure as to why they would wait outside the door.

As I had thought, Ron, Harry, and Ron's twin brothers were all bombarding me with questions. I saw that there was many other people listening in on the conversations, but they were mostly girls that looked as if they were the type to spread rumors about anyone.

"Sure, I'll give you answers, just not in here. We can't go up to my dorm because no boys are allowed up the stairs, so we have to go to one of your dorms." I said, making sure none of the girls heard, or else they would go on the stairs and evesdrop on us, which would then be just the same as being in the Common Room while talking.

They decided to go to Fred and George's room, as that might be the safest place because when people saw them going up they might think that they were going to Harry and Ron's dorm, as they were with Harry's sister.

"Why is he nice to you and not to me?" Harry whined.

"Yeah, it does seem a little weird that you're the only Gryffindor he likes… as you are realated to Harry, whom he loathes." Ron pointed out.

"Who knows." I said.

"Maybe you remind him of someone he knows?" said one of the twins. I think it was Fred.

"Possdibly." Said the other. George?

"Why do you think he likes you?"

"Is it because he is trying to see if you will spill about Harry?''

"Maybe he's a pedophile…"

"RON! He's a teacher, not some creepy man on the street!" I said.

"Maybe he has realized that he could get fired for being mean to the Gryffindors?"

"Maybe he thought it might earn him Quirrel's job?"

"Questions, questions, just stop asking me questions." I said, trying to process all of the things they had said. I don't even know who said what except for when Ron thought that Snape might be a pedophile.

"I honestly don't know. Let me sleep on it, and thenn I might be able to figure something out. " I said.

"Good night Maddie, I'm going back to my dorm now." Harry said. I gave him a hug, and Ron walked away with Harry down to their dorm.

"Well, now that they are gone we can talk business." Fred said.

"What do you mean by that?" I said curious as to why they would say something that sounded as if the three of us had murdered someone and were going to burry the body somewhere.

"Well, we noticed that you were pretty good at pranking people, and we were wondering, if you would like to help us pull a little prank on someone?" George questioned.

"Whom are we pranking may I ask?" I asked, trying not to sound too annoying and little girlish.

"We are pranking someone you might like to prank, as his blond hair makes him gay looking."

"Ooh! We're pranking that little snot?" I said, way too exicted and happy about it.

They laughed, and I didn't even mean to make them laugh, I just was really excited to prank Malfoy.

"Well, you seem excited. Anyways the plan is to get inside the Slytherien Common Room, and we need you to do this, as you are a Metamorphmagus, and you can get in there and people will think you are a Sytherien. That way you can distract them, and we can put some of that goo that you made in his hair." They explained the whle thing without messing up, and they talked in unision.

"Okay, this will be fun." I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

As I walked in, I couldn't wait to see the reaction from anyone in the Slytherin Common Room. However, there was no one in there. They were all asleep, as I had checked every dorm. I gave the twins the okay, and they came in with my goo. I walked up to Malfoy's dorm and waited to make sure no one was awake, and sure enough they were all sleeping. I went over, and put all the goo in his hair. And for good measure, I saw one of the twins add some sort of spell.

I couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they saw what we had done to Malfoy, who would at least be glad to see that he might not have to do his hair for a good couple of weeks, or maybe months.


End file.
